Friedrich der Große
by ZamarahNoctalgia
Summary: Prussia arrives to Sanssouci after a militar campaign hoping to spend some time with his King and best friend Friedrich, but just as he arrives he notices that something is not right. Something that will affect him deeply.


Sorry, I forgot to put the disclaimer: I do not own the characters used in this fic, I just own Kreise and Vladimir.

On a side note, I took the phrase 'Stay Awesome' from a Hetalia video called: Last of my Kind-Prussia Tribute. I f you type it like that on You Tube it should come out. If you haven't seen it yet, I highly recomend you do it,

* * *

I looked out the window of the beautiful carriage I'm traveling in, trying to calm my excitement. I'm returning from one of the many military campaigns that are taking place now. After countless days and nights drawing lines in maps and discussing with many generals at the same time, I am tired as HELL! I swear I could sleep three days in a row. But there is something I must do first. All the time in the frontlines I was missing the warm feeling emitting from my old man, and his voice commanding the armies. I know that he is old and that he needs rest. It may sound pathetic, but... I missed him in the frontlines. I knew I was capable of leading the armies myself. Heck, I've been doing it since I was born! Literally... Anyway the point is that ... that I... lo... You get it right? I have to calm down. I'm just a few miles away before I can see him again. After that, I'll get my well deserved rest. Yeah... A good rest in front of the chimney with a chunk of warm beer in my hand and Der Alte Fritz besides me telling me about his adventures when he was younger.

...

Finally I've arrived to Sansoucci palace where Der Alte Fritz is relaxing. I'm so excited that my steps cover over a meter. If I walked faster I would be running. I cross the beautiful gardens and stop only to refresh myself with the breeze from one of the fountains. I know we are entering Fall but I just got out of a carriage heavily furnished with covers and I am wearing (apart from the shirt and stuff) one vest, two long-tailed very thick coats, body warmers everywhere, thick gloves and long skin boots. Yep, I'm fucking hot. Considering both meanings. Anyway, I am now entering the palace. It is quiet, as always and there are only a few servants in sight. I walked down the hall noisily, interrupting the calmness of the building. A few servants turn to me and hurry to my side. I greet them shortly and begin taking my coats off. After they are hung, I realize that I was still feeling fucking warm.

"Sheiße… I mean… I want to change. Bring clothes to the nearest room" the servants just nod and go to fetch my clothes. And just why do I have clothes here? Well, I spend nearly all my free time with Fritz, and Fritz spends almost all his free time here, so it was only natural to bring some of my stuff here. The servants signal me to enter the room where I'll be changing. Once in the room, I begin undressing and finally notice that something is off. Old man Fritz didn't come down to greet me when I entered. That's strange. He always greets me when I arrive... Well, I guess he couldn't because he's old and needs rest and all. When I finish changing I feel refreshed. The only bad thing about this is that if I refresh myself a bit more, I might as well be freezing. Bu I prefer being fresh to being boiling, so yeah. But I'll grab one coat anyway. I exit the room and head to Fritz's studio. Near the area where the studio is, a bad feeling crashes over me. Everything is so quiet. It kind of makes sense because the servants are not allowed here, unless called. But still, I find it very strange. I decide to ignore it, and continue to walk along the hallways towards Old man Fritz favorite place. As I approach the studio I can feel the tense atmosphere sticking to my skin. I stop dry on my tracks a few meters away from the door. A strange scent reaches my nostrils and my heart races. As a nation I have smelled it countless times. It is the scent of death... No! This can't be. I inhale deeply and continue walking, just to stop again in front of the door. I place my hand in the doorknob slowly, afraid of what might be behind it. My heart is beating fast against my chest and my breathing fills me with that bitter and horrid, yet pleasant smell. I swallow hard and turn the doorknob. As the door gave in, I could see the inside of the room, which looked the same like always. My breath hitched when I saw the figure of Fritz lay back in his chair, his eyes closed and his body limp. I let out a sigh I didn't knew I was holding and I enter the room still afraid.

"Alte Fritz, I'm back. Why didn't you come to greet me?" I asked, hoping for his eyes to shot open. There was no answer.

"Hey! Fritz, don't try to ignore me. I know you can hear me... right?" I could almost see the answer to my question hanging in the air, but I didn't want to believe it. I bear a smile on my face, but it is beginning to get weaker.

"Come on, you are not old enough to be sleeping at all times, right?" because he hadn't answer any of my questions, my despair was almost unbearable. My breath became faster and head felt light. My eyes travel across his body and the desk in front of him. There are books splattered all over it, but I can't recognize any of them, even though I'm positive I've read them all. My mind is dazzled and the scent of death, for the first in so many centuries, is making me nauseous. It takes a few seconds before my eyes are fixed on his chest. It is not moving at all. No raising and falling. I place my hand in his chest unconsciously, just above of where his heart should be. I feel nothing. I cannot feel the beating of his heart. The truth hits me like the iron of an axe. He's dead. His time finally came and he has left this world. As I process the horrible fact, the room begins spinning and my eyes widen. Nein, Nein, Nein... I murmur to myself. It's pointless; nothing is going to change, but still...

NEIN! I shout as loud as my voice allows me to. I can't help it, this can't be happening, this is just...

I shout again, unable to contain my emotions. The building around me begins shaking and my internal anguish begins mixing with atmosphere. When I realize this, I shut my mouth and I try to absorb my suffering again. I must control myself I don't then terrible things will happen to everyone else. But Fritz... My mind and heart are full of a mix of negative emotions. Why? Why does he have to be gone? We still had much to discuss about... I have to stop thinking about this. I need to get away from this place. I try to move, but my legs wouldn't move. Instead, I kneel beside his chair, looking up to his face. I notice for the first time that he is smiling. There, on his face, is a beautiful sincere smile of pure happiness. My mind goes blank again with confusion. Why is he smiling? I imagine I am looking pathetic right now, kneeling on the floor while staring blankly at a corpse. I feel so unawesome right now. I don't even react when the servants enter the room. I can only focus on the figure of the man I was so excited to see. Suddenly, someone yanks my shoulder backwards. I hear some yelling but I don't know who it is from. Someone grabs my other shoulder and pulls it. I resists weakly. I don't want to leave Fritz side. More men come and grab me. The figure of Fritz is becoming smaller. It is slowly, but it is torture. My emotions wanted to escape my body and I felt like I was going to explode. It was too much for me. I decided to shot myself down.

...

It's been 3 days since Der Alte Fritz died. Three days since I shot myself down for the first time since I was a little chubby nation. Three since I woke up feeling utterly confused and on my way to another war campaign. Ever since that day, I can't focus on anything that isn't Fritz. I keep remembering his humor, the things he would tell me when we saw each other, the chit chats in the gardens, how he hated the long strategy meetings... Since his death I've been empty. Even the army has noticed that I'm not myself anymore and they are complaining. Yesterday a General talked to me and told me to return to Berlin. He said that I needed some rest. I guess he's right and I really wish I could be resting right now but I can't, at least not today. Today is Fritz funeral and I can't miss it. I am now arriving to Sansoucci's Church of Peace, where the ceremony will take place. There are a lot of people outside the church, as well as inside, but right now I couldn't care less. Most of these people are here not because they want to, but because they are told to. It's the Kings funeral after all. But I... I am here because I couldn't say goodbye, because I still hold part of his soul. I enter the church and sit in the only lonely bench I find and stare blankly at the coffin that has Old man Fritz inside. I ignore everyone and everything surrounding me until the Bishop starts the ceremony. I try my best to concentrate in the sermon he's giving, but my eyes and mind keep drifting towards the place where Fritz dead body is. Like this, the whole ceremony goes by painfully. At the end, the Bishop invites everyone to take one last look at Fritz. A lot of people line up and I join them. Slowly, everyone bids their farewell and exits the church. I have brought a cornflower, since it was a flower we both liked. When it's my turn, I place the cornflower between both of his hands and walk away. I wait in the church until everybody is finished. I stay in the church even after the Bishop has retired to his chambers. Now everything is so quiet and calm that I can feel the saint's eyes on me. The cold of the stone chills my skin and I notice the atmosphere has a dark feeling. When I finally bring myself to look up to where Fritz is, I am shocked. The orange sunlight of the afternoon filters through the windows and lands on the coffin, which shines with a strange golden light. The view is so beautiful. Without really thinking it, I stand up and walk up to the coffin. The stiff and pale face of Old man Fritz comes into view as I stand beside him. I let all my emotions overcome me as I stare into that smile that is still on his face. I cannot stand it anymore. I back away from the light till I was against the wall. The tears begin forming in my eyes as I realize that I won't talk or just **be** with him anymore. With this idea, I crumble. I slide down the wall and curl myself into a ball. Now, the tears fall from my eyes freely carrying all my emotions and I begin sobbing. Suddenly, memories of Fritz start flooding my mind. The first thing I remember is my first meeting with him...

_I have just watched the execution of a young man named Hans Hermann von Katte. It appears that he and Friedrich, the son of Frederick William I of Prussia, attempted to run away together. They were lovers I think. The poor kid escaped the place after the execution. He must be destroyed. I know what love is and when it's taken away, it feels awful. That's not awesome. I am now looking for the kid. I... I want to do something for him. I search every place I can think of until I find him sitting alone in a bench._

"_Hey kid!" he looks to me before lowering his gaze again. I walk to the bench and sit beside him._

"_I saw it all. That was pretty cruel" I know it is not the best thing to say, but saying ¨sorry¨ is not any better._

"_You think?" I can hear the bitter sarcasm in his voice. I turn my head to him and notice the tears in his eyes and cheeks._

"_I know how it feels to lose the one you love" I say sincerely since I am also in love, but I can't be with my sweetheart._

"_I didn't love him! He was just... a good friend" he rushes to say and turns to me with his face red and more tears falling from his eyes._

"_Come on, don't be shy! It's not bad to love a man. I do" this seems to have caught his attention; I can tell from the look in his eyes that he is really seeing me with a spark of interest. _

"_You are... General Weilshmidt?" he asks innocently._

"_Yep, the one and only Gilbert Weilshmidt!" he seems really confused and surprised._

"_So... you are really important, yet you can love a man?" his eyes are now full of confusion. Funny, in all his life he hasn't even thought that he has the right to love who he wants and cares about._

"_Well, yeah. If it's about love, then everything is possibly" I put up my best smile, pouring all my love into it. I hold his look for a few seconds as he stares into mine._

"_So, Friedrich, mmm, that's quite a large name, don't you think?" I say as I stand up._

"_How about I call you Fritz?" he looks up to me still dazed by my words and, I assume, because of his nickname._

"_There's nothing much I can do for you" I say while turning around, ready to leave. "I can only say this to you: don't let them drag you down. Stay Awesome" having said that, I start walking without glancing back. Yeah, I feel badass right now. _

The tears keep sliding down my cheek. The revived emotions of our first encounter seem to have wakened something inside me. The memories keep flooding my mind. After our first encounter I continue talking to him, I considered he needed a new friend so that he could overcome the death of his lover. Even when I forgot to visit him, he would look for me. Almost every day we were together. Also in some military campaigns and that strengthen our bond. I watched over him as he grew into a full man. Just as I am taking care of my cute little brother Ludwig. I didn't notice that Fritz was already a man until the day he was crowned King of Prussia...

_Today is the day Fritz is going to be crowned King of Köningreich Preu__ßen. Also, I will have to reveal my real identity to him, just as I did to the past king, Frederick the First. I wonder how he will react to it. Well, I better get going. Fritz wouldn't want me to miss this. And yeah... the nickname I gave him strangely stuck with him. Well, obviously, it was the awesome me who came up with the nickname (also awesome). Even before I arrive to the exact place where the crowning will take place, there are a lot of people and there is a lot of noise. All the people seem happy because o the death of the past king. Even though he was a fair ruler, everybody knew of the atrocities he committed against his family, especially against Fritz. I didn't like Frederick William, but I had to endure him. Anyway, I walk in between all the people to get to the place I will occupy during the coronation. I spot the Pope and some important generals and walk up to them. They greet me politely and we were called to our seats. The coronation is about to start. I am excited to see Fritz in dress in his crowning robes. When he finally comes and the Pope crowns him, I realize that he is no longer the crying child I met. He is a grown man that today was made king, despise the hatred between him and his father. He is so mature. As I watch him my chest feels light, but full of emotion that I had only felt with my little Ludwig. I feel proud of him, of who he has become. When Fritz finally sits in the throne, all the people vow their head to him. I am the only one who keeps the head up. It's not because I want to insult him, but because I have much more power than the figure of the king. He looks around contemplating the people of his kingdom until he notices me. He gives a quizzical look before turning to the crowd again. When everybody looks up again, the Bishop announces the end of the ceremony and everybody is dismissed. I exit the place as fast as I can. I know that probably Fritz would want to speak to me, but I need sometime alone to prepare myself for tonight. _

_When I arrive at the palace where everybody is celebrating the crowning of Fritz, I am very nervous. I have to tell him. Because he is the new King, he has to know. I enter the palace and a lot of important people greet me. I dismiss them without really paying attention and begin searching for Fritz. I find him surrounded by many nobles who are possibly trying to make a good impression._

"_Hey, can I take Fritz here for a moment, pleas?" I ask standing beside him. All the nobles quiet and give me a suspicious look, but eventually, they nod and walk away._

"_Awesome! Come on Fritz" I grab his arm and lead him to the gardens without wasting a second. _

_Everything is quiet outside since all the people are in the palace celebrating, so it's a good location to reveal myself. I lead him to a bench and sit there. He just sits beside me and says nothing. We spend a few minutes just enjoying the night and the fresh air. I decide to break the silence first._

"_Congratulations" I say smiling to him, he just looks back and returns the smile, but I can see that he is troubled somehow._

"_Hey, I have to tell you some..."_

"_Why didn't you bow to me?" he interrupts me, his voice sounds very serious and I can almost feel his stare._

"_That's exactly what I was going to explain" his face softens a little and he breaths deeply._

"_Ok... How should I say this?" I ask myself. I thought I was prepared, but I am __very __nervous. I'll try being direct then._

"_I am Prussia" I finally let it out and look at him, waiting for his reaction._

"_What do you mean?" he is confused, I can clearly see his emotions through his expression._

"_I mean, the Kingdom you are King of is me. I'm this lands soul and ideals. I suffer with this land and with its people" I can see he still doubts me._

"_Haven't you noticed that I haven't aged while you have?" his face lightens and in his eyes appears a hint of comprehension._

"_That's why I didn't vow. Sorry. I didn't mean to insult you" I lower my head waiting for the worst to happen. But I was wrong._

"_So that's the reason why this Kingdom is awesome. I'm the one who should congratulate you" I have to say that... I'm surprised. I didn't thought he would accept it just like that._

"_You'll have to guide me through this. I'm counting on you" I turn to him and find him smiling beautifully at me. The night lights of the dim lamps hanging from post are making his image seem even more magical._

_He is Fritz. He is my best friend and I care deeply for him. His smile is too much for me and for a blissful moment, I let my joy overwhelm me. In between my moment of happiness, I hear a soft voice calling me. It's the voice of a young man. A prayer, or a wish, from a soul. As a nation I keep part of the soul of everyone who dies without accomplishing their greatest wish. The thing is that I have to accomplish the wish so that the soul can be free. Now that I have heard the final desire, I must do it. Without really thinking it, I lean towards Fritz and peck him on the lips, freeing the contained emotions of the trapped soul. He looks at me confused for few seconds before placing his hands in both sides of my head and pulling me into another kiss, in which I fall instantly. This time it is longer and more passionate. I can feel all his emotions pouring into me through our connected lips. But I don't know if those feelings are really meant for me. When he finally pulls back I decide to clarify what just happened._

"_That was from Hans" I say simply. He knows I'm telling the truth. Soon, his eyes fill with tears at the mention of his death lover. A little orb of light exits my chest and stands still in front of Fritz for a few seconds before floating towards the sky. After watching the light leaving, Fritz hugs me and starts sobbing against my shoulder. I hug him back caressing slightly the length of his back. I stay with him in the gardens until he calms down and suggests we return to the party._

"_Are you ok now?" I ask him, still concerned about what happened._

"_Yes, I understand everything now. It's like you said before. Stay Awesome"_

I swear I'm going to die from dehydration if I keep crying like this. I doesn't matter what I do, I can't stop crying. I've also started wailing and I can hear the church repeating my wails, torturing me even more. Then, suddenly, I realize what I have been saying to myself for all my life and what Fritz said the day of his crowning.

"Stay Awesome" I murmur to myself. Old man Fritz would want me to stay myself and overcome his death.

"Stay Awesome" this time I say it out loud, but the church doesn't repeat it.

"STAY AWESOME!" I finally shout trying to convince myself. It seems that it has work somehow because the tears have stoped. I understand now. I thought that I was going to be with him forever. I forgot he was a human.

I stand up and walk towards the coffin again. The orange light illuminates me and for a moment I hear his voice.

"**Now that I'm gone it's up to you to lead this country to victory" **his voice resonates throughout the church, making him sound like a wise man from the old stories. Now it's time for me to grant his final wish.

"Friedrich, I'll never forget you, but I will have to overcome you and surpass you. I will become a nation you can be proud of, I promise" moments after, a light orb exits my chest and places itself above the coffin. Under the slowly extinguishing light of the afternoon, the light orb becomes Fritz's smiling face. I stare at it a bit saddened before it banishes completely.

...

(3rd person)

"Yeah, that's the end of the story of Old Man Fritz" the albino said smiling to himself. Kreise just sat quietly in his chair thinking that even for someone like Gilbert, it was possible to smile purely instead of grinning.

"I'm sorry" said the German protector while lowering his gaze.

"Don't be, you know, stuff happens" said the Prussian returning to his usual grin.

"Well, now you know one more part of us, the Nations" the idiotic voice was back, breaking the dark and nostalgic mood of the moment. Kreise said nothing and just stud up and walked to the little living room the suite had. Directing himself towards the fridge, he stopped on his tracks to ask Gilbert if he wanted something.

"Just a beer" was the reply received by the German. After grabbing two cans of the best German beer, he returned to his master and hand him the drink.

"I'll be in my room, you can rest for a while" said Gilbert as he entered the room and closed the door behind him. For a moment Kreise really thought that he should rest as well, but then sensed that something was off. Steady and quietly, he tip-toed to the closed door and leaned one side of his face to it. He heard quiet sobs coming from the other side. Kreise let out a sigh and went for his cell phone before returning to the door.

"Shall I call Herr Ludwig?" asked Kreise to the crying ex nation on the other side.

"N-no! I don't want to... to bo-bother him" the voice sounded cracked and the sobs were clear. Kreise knew that this was not exactly part of his job, but he wanted to do something for the albino.

"Shall I call Herr Ivan then?" the protector waited a few seconds before hearing a soft 'yes'. Naturally, Gilbert would want to see his lover. I van would know how to calm him. The German dialed the number of the Russian protector. After a few rings, the Russian picked up and Kreise explained the situation and after receiving the acceptance of the colder country he hanged up.

About half an hour later, Russia and his protector arrived to the suite. I van went directly to the albino's room after greeting the German, leaving Vladimir and Kreise alone in the living room.

"Shall we?" proposed the Russian, more than asked.

"Ja. How about we eat something?" Kreise said smiling lightly at his partner.

Both protector exited the hotel and went out to the streets of Frankfurt, the Russian to have fun and German to clam down.


End file.
